Computer games continue to increase in popularity due in part to technological advancements, such as high speed network connections and advanced microprocessors. These technological advancements enable development of rich gaming environments, increased user interaction, and state of the art peer to peer game play. Thus, gamers can more fully interact within gaming environments. One drawback of such computer games is that despite the significant amounts of time and effort that a user might devote to developing a character in a first game, when that game is completed the user typically abandons the character, and starts anew developing a character in a second game. This is particularly frustrating for users when moving between games of the same genre, since developing a character in the second game may involve repeating mundane tasks that the user has already mastered in a different game, in order to develop a character sufficiently to provide enjoyable game play for the user. As a result, users may tire of the second game, or not commence playing the second game at all.